


Bring me home

by JettEverly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettEverly/pseuds/JettEverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for www.sweetmerlinwheresmytardis.tumblr.com :3 enjoy you shit!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for www.sweetmerlinwheresmytardis.tumblr.com :3 enjoy you shit!

Bobby was exhausted, it had barely been 24 hours since Chris, his little angel, had disappeared. He hadn’t slept, not while on his last job and not since he’d gotten back to find his house almost ransacked with Christina nowhere to be found.

“ _Hello?”_ Dean's voice crackled through the receiver. “ _Bobby?_ ”

“Dean, Chris is gone and my house looks like a tornado just kicked through it. I need you boys up here _now_.”

“ _On our way_.”

Bobby heard the click as Dean hung up the phone and he gave a sigh of relief as he continued to sift through the wreckage.

He was looking for something, _any_ thing, a clue, a hint, just something that could lead him toward his little girl again.

Bobby met Sam, Dean and Cas at the front door, hugging them each firmly before leading the way back inside.

"Any clues to where she might be?" Dean asked as they climbed the porch steps, not really noticing anything out of the ordinary yet.

"There's a lot of blood, be warned." Bobby sighed painfully. "Mind your step boys."

He shoved the door open unceremoniously and trudged inside, not waiting for them.

"Holy shit..."

The door and screen slapped shut behind them as they stared around at the mess of crimson around them.

Bobby had been right, it looked as if a hurricane had passed through and knocked everything down, throwing things every which way, whatever it could find before staining it red.

"I haven't figured out who's blood this is but I hope to God it's not Chris'." Bobby said, glaring at his fiddling hands.

"Whoever did this left this all on purpose, they wanted it this way." Castiel frowned stepping further inside and crouching down next to a fallen chair, sliding his fingers through the thickening red mess.

"They wanted to scare him?" Sam asked looking through all the rooms from where he stood, seeing the same in each one.

Cas nodded, standing again. "This is human blood, it's likely that they came back to set this all up."

"Who did this?" Dean asked looking at Cas.

"I think... Another fallen one but I'm unsure."

Dean sighed, scrubbing his face before his head whipped up.

"Someone's coming." He hissed. They all dove down as the footsteps thumped closer and they stepped inside.

They paused in the doorway, looking around before making an angry huff. 

"If this was your doing Soterasiel I will see to it that you have your wings ripped from your back." They muttered darkly.

"Ezriel?"

"CAS! NO!" Dean hissed as the figure spun to face them, blade up, preparing to fight.

"Castiel... It has been a long time brother." The girl replied, frowning.

"I thought... You were dead..." Castiel responded breathlessly, his head tipping to the side as he processed it.

"So I made it out to seem, I did not want any to follow me. I will not allow you to kill me though.” She said stiffening her posture and narrowing her eyes at them all.

Castiel nodded slowly, "I have no wish to. I am only here to assist in finding my lost sister."

"You search for Hanniel too?"

"Hanniel? Who in the samhell is Hanniel? Girl we're looking for Christina." Bobby hissed angrily, staring down the barrel of his shotgun.

"You mentioned Soterasiel?" Cas continued, seeming to ignore Bobby completely.

She nodded, "I believe she had something to do with it yes.”

Cas nodded but said nothing else, thinking for a while.

“Would you mind asking your friends to lower their weapons brother?” Ezriel asked calmly, slowly dropping from her stance, her angel blade disappearing up her sleeve.

Cas looked at them all and although he hesitated he nodded.

They reluctantly lowered their weapons and stood straight, glaring at her suspiciously.

She sighed, “Soterasiel is leaving a purposeful trail and aside from these kidnappings and the murders that lie before them I have no leads on her.” Ezriel look irritated by this and almost soulful that she couldn’t do anything.

“You have help now, we are all looking for Hanniel. However…” Cas looked hesitant to continue.

“What?” Ezriel asked tiredly.

“She does not go by the name Hanniel any more, she remembers nothing of heaven.”

Ezriel looked heartbroken, and stared down at the bloodstained wooden floor ruefully.

“By what name does she go by now?” She asked, closing her eyes. She didn’t look like she wanted to hear the answer.

“We call ‘er Chris, it’s short for Christina.” Bobby spoke up, standing firm about her name.

Ezriel looked up and nodded sadly, “If that is what she answers to now, then so it shall be.”

Ezriel frowned, looking around once more before raising her arm steadily. Everything in the room began rushing back to it’s place, plastic juice bottles appearing and filling with the blood as it unsplattered from the walls. Ezriel’s eyes were a pale blue and it seemed eerie to look at them as it seemed sparks flashed through them. Then she lowered her arm, her eyes went back to their normal colour and everything was in its place.

Sam, Dean and Bobby stared around them, looking with surprised eyes at the state of everything, back where it belonged.

Cas nodded at her, “Thank you Ezriel.”

She nodded back and made her way into the sitting room, taking a place on the couch, the boys following behind her.

“So how do we find this bitch, and more importantly, how do we find Chris?” Dean asked, resting against Bobby’s desk.

“I do not know.” Ezriel sighed. “Soterasiel is smart, smarter than I’d like to admit. She’s only covering the tracks she wants to cover.”

“She’s trying to lead you into a trap.” Sam said, staring thoughtfully at the rug beneath his feet.

“Is she working with anyone?” Dean asked suddenly.

Ezriel looked confused, moving her gaze between Cas and Dean before narrowing her eyes at the latter, “I doubt it. Soterasiel thoroughly detests other angels, considers demons abominations and would sooner stab herself with her own angel blade than work with a human.”

Dean smirked, “Then she’ll have left a scent behind.” he stated smugly.

 


	2. Tracker

“ _Hello?_ ” A soft voice answered the phone and Dean recognised it immediately.

“Hey! Ariah! You’re on speaker, we need a favour.” Dean huffed, leaning over the phone on the counter, looking up at Bobby and Cas opposite him.

“ _Oh? You boys need a favour? Which ones are asking?_ ”

“Ariah, it’s Chris, somebody took ‘er.” Bobby spat.

The line went dead and Dean threw his arms up in exasperation before a voice piped up behind him.

“How can I help?” Ariah stood, head held high in a deep purple satin gown, she looked deadly serious.

“We need you to track a scent-.” Bobby began but before he could finish she had disappeared again. “SUNOVA-“

“Who’s? There have been four angels here, and five humans, two of which only came in blood bags. There are a lot to choose from.”

“The two angels that aren’t here you filthy-“ Ezriel hissed through her teeth.

“That’s enough Ezriel, she’s here to help.” 

Ezriel looked mildly disgusted, and she remained looking like a pissed off cat even with Cas’ reassurance.

Ariah whistled softly and a soft growl was heard followed by sniffling.

“Cully, find the angels.” Ariah commanded and the hellhound set off.

 


	3. Soterasiel

Christina hissed as the light that slipped through her eyelids burned. Slowly though her eyes adjusted and they fluttered open, taking in the blurry, doubled world around her.

The room was bright white, it looked like a laboratory or a surgery room. She was tied down at each limb, so that she was splayed out like a star.

“You know?”

Christina jumped, she was so weak that she hadn’t even noticed the woman’s presence in the room, her skin burning too much, too sore for her to really be able to think about anything else.

The woman smirked, “You… are a very hard angel to kill Hanniel.”

The woman had long wavy blonde hair, and a long thick scar that ripped through her left eye and all the way up and down the tanned skin of her face.

“Who are you?” Christina hissed, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain as the woman slid her blade through a patch of empty skin.

The smirk dropped from the woman’s face and her eyes narrowed as she circled Chris carefully.

“Don’t you recognise me? I foolishly mucked up that first potion, trying to cram it all down your throat too quickly, spilt most of it…” She sighed and shook her head. “I should’ve known it didn’t work properly…”

“Who _are_ you?!” Chris spluttered, coughing and groaning.

The woman stopped in her tracks and looked up at her, “Soterasiel. I am the one who has come to end you once and for all Hanniel.”

 


	4. Let the fight begin!

Dean kicked down the door, the angel Soterasiel was leant over Christina, who had been tied down to a surgical table.

Soterasiel’s head whipped up to look at him but she only smirked as the last few drops in the bottle dripped into Christina’s mouth. She shoved her head down and Christina’s eyes looked empty and absent as her head drooped to the side towards Dean, her whole body limp, bloody and sliced to pieces.

“No!” Dean cried out, running for her, angel blade aimed. 

He had barely taken two steps when bright light shot out from Christina’s eyes and mouth and Soterasiel cackled like a mad witch.

The whole building shook and Dean lost balance, tumbling to the ground.

“CHRISTINA!”

“HANNIEL IS GONE!” Soterasiel cackled, grinning fiercely at him. “SHE’S DEAD!”

“CHRIS! IT’S DEAN!” He yelled, hoping to that careless God that he could hear him. “PLEASE CHRIS HANG ON! COME BACK! DON’T YOU LEAVE ME! DON’T YOU LEAVE ME AND BOBBY AND ARIAH AND SAM AND CAS BEHIND! DON’T YOU DO IT!”

Soterasiel snorted, “Don’t you get it? This is it! Hanniel is finally _dead_!”

Suddenly the building stopped shaking and Dean couldn’t stop staring at the empty surgical table.

“What’s wrong, _hunter?_ You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” She cackled, cocking her hip.

“I’m sure that’s much funnier to fallen ones.” 

Soterasiel froze, her whole body locked up and she looked fearful.

“Hello, Soterasiel.” Christina slowly began to circle the other angel, eyeing her carefully. “Did you come to try and destroy me?” She asked curiously. Christina made a huff of amusement, her body was still bloody and bruised and bleeding all over but it looked as if the injuries barely fazed her at all. “Surely you must’ve realised by now that your efforts are reasonably futile.”

Soterasiel scoffed, “Why’s that?”

Christina cracked a smile, “Considering I’m about to smite you into oblivion, I’d say it’s quite obvious isn’t it?”

“Dean!” Bobby, Cas, Sam and Ezriel burst into the room, almost tripping over Dean.

“Hanniel? Sister is that you?” Ezriel asked, looking rather heartbroken again.

Christina smiled regretfully. “Hello Ezriel, it is good to see you.”

Ezriel nodded hurriedly, slowly stepping towards the other angels.

“I’m sure you have many questions, but I must first deal with this _pest_.” She spat, her hand shooting out towards Soterasiel, lifting the angel in question into the air slightly, her hands swiftly moving to her neck as she gasped breathlessly. “You have been a thorn in my side for _too_ long, Soterasiel.”

“Hanniel, wait-“ Ezriel began, reaching towards Christina.

“Not now, Ezriel. I’ve had enough of this leech, I’m going to dispose of her.” Her fingers closed in on her hand, slowly coming to form a fist, Soterasiel’s gasping becoming more and more desperate, her legs kicking more and more violently until with a burst of light her body flopped limp. However just as the light began Christina’s other arm shot out and seemed to grab at the light until it balled in her hand.

“Wait!” Ezriel cried, reaching out for her friend.

“Enough Ezriel-!” The ball of light exploded into life, a bright shining silhouette that wrapped itself around Christina’s body causing her eyes and mouth to light up with the exiting angel until Christina’s body slumped to the ground next to Soterasiel’s empty vessel.

“NO!” Ezriel cried.

The two ghostly bright silhouettes attacked each other, shaking the building, growing and browning and ripping and shredding at each other.

 

Bobby cradled Christina’s lifeless body, rocking back and forth in the grass outside the abandoned mental asylum, sobbing huskily.

“We need to evacuate, Soterasiel and Hanniel are both powerful beings, and neither will go down quickly.”

“We can’t _leave_!” Bobby cried, “Not until that angel whore comes back here and fixes my little girl!”

“Castiel is right, you all need to leave.” Ezriel said, appearing next to them, staring up at the asylum that was falling to pieces under the wrath of the fighting angels. “They won’t stop, not until one of them is dead. Until then, they are going to destroy everything in their path.”

“NOT UNTIL-“ Before Bobby could finish there was a huge crash and the earth shook beneath them before everything went still.

Ezriel and Cas looked back toward the building in fear, a bright white silhouette appearing from the doorway as Christina’s eyes shot open and she stood upright.

She began walking toward the silhouette, no hesitation in her step, not hearing the outcry behind her of her family.

“What’s going on? That’s Hanniel right?” Dean asked, looking around confusedly.

Ezriel shook her head furiously, still staring at the two figures walking to meet each other. “Yes but, Hanniel has no intention of saving her vessel’s life…”

“She’s going to kill Chris?” Bobby sounded as if the life had ben sucked out of him right then and then until a sharp whistle cracked through the air like a whip.

“Fetch.” The voice instructed sharply.

The group heard pants and growls until Christina was tackled to the ground, snatched by the scruff of her jacket and sprinted back to it’s owners side.

Ariah stood tall in torn black jeans, a ratty old t-shirt with some old rock band logo on it and a thick denim jacket with a stiff woollen collar.

She held her chin high as hell seemed to burn in her eyes. “If you want your vessel back sweetie, you’ll have to fight be tooth and nail for it.” She spat. Her black stiletto heels pierced the thick mud as she stalked toward the angel, stopping soon after. “Her soul is mine, and I’d sooner die than give it up to angel scum like _you_.”

The white figure seemed to bristle with fury but Ariah was firm where she stood, she smirked before tossing an angel blade casually up and down in her hand. The angel growled at her and her hellhound roared back, quieting with a soft shush from its master. “You don’t want to know how I got this,” she chuckled. “What you need to know is that I’m going to cut that soul out of you if you don’t give it back.”

The silhouette growled at her again. 

“Return the soul, or we will have to kill you Hanniel.” Ezriel spat, taking her place next to Ariah, angel blade dancing around her fingers.

“I’m sorry old friend, but you are not who you used to be.” Castiel added, joining the two girls, playing with his own angel blade.

“Like hell you’re gonna leave us outta this.” Dean hissed as he and Sam joined their ranks.

The angel growled and lurched at them and the fight began.

 


	5. Final Goodbyes

With an ear bleeding screech the white figure flickered and the part Ariah had sliced off shot into the sky, leaving behind a large amount.

Ariah pointed at the ebbing light in the grass as she sniffed and wiped the blood and sweat from her brow. “There’s the soul, complete with angel powers and no corrupt angel soul.” she huffed.

Ezriel knelt to the ground and lifted it from the ground, carrying it to where Bobby held his girl’s limp body.

She rested the soul atop her until it appeared to be sucked into the body, the light disappearing into nothing.

They waited, the three humans, two angels, the demon and the hellhound. They waited and nothing happened.

“I…” Ezriel muttered. “I don’t… understand.” She choked, trying restlessly to hold back her sobs, tears dripping down her cheeks anyway. “Why… why isn’t it working…?”

Ariah seemed exhausted and defeated as she looked down at her friend lying broken and breathless on the ground. “I hate to say it but… maybe it’s too late?”

Bobby’s gaze shot up to look at the demon, his eyes full of pain and sorrow, “What did you just say to me?”

“I’m sorry Bobby, I don’t think Christina made it…” She sighed, watching the body with greater difficulty as time ticked by.

Bobby seemed to freeze with the information, and Dean was sure he could hear his old man’s heart break. Tears welled in his eyes as he clutched the body to him and sobbed, screaming angrily with every colourful curse word that could come to mind while the others watched painfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's kinda short!  
> Also sorry if I got most of the lore wrong (I haven't quite got the hang of it yet (I'm also only on season 6 so..?))  
> Also! There is another chapter, I didn't just muck up the no. of chapters (I'm quite capable of doing so but I assure you it didn't happen) HOWEVER I might just leave it here...   
> ~Jett


	6. Well would you look at that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe okay so I actually really hate sad endings so here's the final chapter <3  
> ~Jett

Bobby looked broken as he helped Dean lie Christina’s body in the back of his car. He gave Bobby what he hoped was a reassuring slap on the back, squeezing his shoulder before looking at the small frail body almost in pieces in the back seat.   
“Bobby, I’m so sorry.” Dean muttered, feeling his own heart break, remembering all the fond memories he had of the little girl. Her distant laughter tinkling through his mind as Bobby bit back a pitiful laugh.   
“Boy, I wish sorry could bring that little angel back…”  
“Bobby.” Ariah appeared with them, staring painfully at the body through the passenger window. “I’m sorry,”  
“I might… have something… I’ve been keeping hold of it for a while, waiting to use it for a special occasion…”  
“What? You got some kind of fancy liquor?” Bobby grunted, fiddling with his hands.  
“No, I…” Ariah stopped mid comeback, narrowing her eyes at the inside of the car. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock as Dean looked back at Christina’s body sitting up and scrubbing sleepily at her eyes.  
“Holy shit!” Dean cried, yanking the back door open and pulling Christina into his arms forcefully, laughing like a madman.  
She groaned and let out yelp as Dean lifted her from the car and spun her round through the air. “Dean! Dean, put me down! DEAN!” She cried, laughter still bubbling from her as they crashed to the ground, suddenly finding several more arms around her.  
Bobby had her nose pressed to his, his eyes squeezed shut, “Don’t you ever leave me again, you hear that? Never again!”  
She laughed, feeling her own tears wet her cheeks, “I won’t papa, never again, I swear!”  
After a minute a small voice spoke out, “Christina?”  
Christina’s eyes lit up and she smiled sweetly as her family helped her to her feet.  
“Hi, I remember you, you know?” Christina said, grinning widely.  
Ezriel let out a shaky breath before leaping into Christina’s arms and weeping.   
“Thank you for everything Ezriel.”


End file.
